Case of the Stolen Heiress' Hearts
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Sisters Cassandra and Taylynn Carlyle are set to inherit a huge fortune but someone wants them dead. Dr. John Watson is the family's doctor while still working with Sherlock. When the first attempt is made; John calls Sherlock and the game is on! There is a surprise when Sherloc takes a shine to Taylynn while John falls deeply for Cassandra


The sun was hidden behind the clouds as my sister and I were cleaning our rooms when our dad's maid, Theresa came and told us "Lady Cassandra, Lady Taylynn; your father needs to see you at once. I'm afraid he's about to take a turn for the worse." "I already called Dr. Watson" my maid, Lisette said as she came down the hall. The mere mention of the doctor's name always raised me a shiver from me though I never understood why.

"Cassie; you alright" Taylynn asked. "Yeah; I'll be alright. Come on; let's go see what papa wants" I replied, putting my cleaning cloth in the dirty linen pile. Tay and I hurried down the hall to papa's room and knelt down by the bed.

We couldn't bear the thought of losing papa and us being alone but this last round of pneumonia had really taken its toll on him. We were talking to papa and he was still on us for not having found husbands. Taylynn and I had both scoffed the idea of love and papa chuckled softly and whispered "You two are the prettiest flowers in all of London. Both of you will find a man who will appreciate your beauty." Just then; Mr. Dayton, papa's lawyer came in, shot us a dirty glare and I looked at Tay. "Could my lovely flowers excuse us please" Papa asked. "Of course" I replied.

Taylynn and I left the room and I looked at her. "I still really don't trust that lawyer not even from the first time I saw him" I told her. "I don't blame you Cassie. Something is really off about that Mr. Dayton. He looks at us like he wants us dead" she told me. I finally heard the doorbell ring and I told Taylynn I'd get the door. When I opened it; Dr. Watson was standing there. I knew very little of him except that he was a former army doctor injured in duty and that he and worked part time at St. Barts. He had only been dad's doctor for a few months since our dad had first been put on home care.

"Dr. Watson, thank you for coming" I greeted, letting him in and taking his coat. "Of course Lady Cassandra" he replied in a gentle voice. He smiled at me for a moment and it raised another shiver from me. He noticed and asked "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Dr. Watson, just worried about papa" I replied, watching him go upstairs and I made my way back to the sitting room with Taylynn.

Watson's P.O.V

I made my way up to Sir. Carlyle's room just as the lawyer was leaving and tended to him. During my tending to him; he asked me if I would watch over the girls in some way. He actually told me he wished Cassandra would take me as a suitor. Truthfully; I had thought of asking her out but she never acted all that interested. I finished and I knew I had to prepare the girls for the worst. Tonight could probably be the last night of their father's life. I left him a moment, taking my bag with me, and made my way down to the sitting room.

They looked up as soon as I entered and Lady Taylynn asked "How is our father doing?" "Girls; I fear you may have to prepare for the worst" I replied. I could see the tears forming in both their eyes. I could tell neither of them was ready for this and I saw Lady Cassandra shaking. Taylynn was watching her and she asked me "I know you're here to tend to our father but do you mind checking my sister? Her shaking has me concerned" Taylynn asked. "Tay; I'm really alright" Cassandra replied. "Actually; both of you are long overdue for doctor's appointments. Look; I have the time. I can take a look at Cassandra" I replied. She glanced at her sister and replied "Alright; if it will get you off my back." She turned to me and said "I'm at your mercy Dr. Watson." I had no idea of what would soon follow as I dared to let myself get closer to these sisters and quite possibly capture the heart of Lady Cassandra Carlyle but I knew danger was bound to follow.


End file.
